Ability?
by Ellbellks
Summary: In this world Kyon comes from a long line of people with 'esper' like abilities and has his own.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any character or anything from the Haruhi Suzumiya series.

The sun streaked in through the curtains, lighting my room. I sighed knowing that I would have to get up for school in a matter of minutes. I hated beating my alarm clock when it came to waking me up, it made me wish even more that it was still night and that I could go back to sleep. The beeping of the alarm sounded and I groan.

"Kyon!" My sister yelled, just outside my door.

"I'm up" I mumbled before she felt the need to burst into my room and jump on my bed to ensure that I woke up.

I don't know where kids get so much energy or how they can even have so much first thing in the morning. I don't recall ever being so lively. My limbs felt heavy as I slinked out of bed. Something told me that the day was going to be long.

My little sister munched on breakfast.

"Kyon, I'm thirsty" She complained.

"You're more than capable of walking to the fridge and pouring yourself juice" I replied.

She stuck out her tongue, vanishing into thin air. She reappeared next to the fridge before opening it to retrieve a carton.

"Stop doing that, you shouldn't use your ability for something as simple as walking" I chided her.

"I dunno" She smiled as she sipped her juice.

She teleported back to her seat at the table. I sighed, aren't kids supposed to respect their elders?

"whatever, just don't let anyone see you okay?" I told.

She nodded. "Okay"

Our mum entered the kitchen.

"See you tonight" She pecked me on the cheek. "Make sure you don't use your abilities around others and be careful"

"Yes mum" I mumbled.

She and my sister took their leave, saying their farewells as they went out the door.

Our family came from a long line of 'espers' as Haruhi would say though that's not the actual term for us. Our kind preferred to stay hidden and we were not allowed to reveal our powers to those without abilities. I had once considered showing Koizumi but then decided against it with him not being born an 'esper' and having his powers giving to him by Haruhi. My family had been interested in Haruhi when I had told them what the rest of the brigade had told me about her having powers on par with a God. Despite that they didn't want to look into her too much due to the possibility of being found out by the other organizations looking into her. I had been utterly surprised when I had found out.

I shouldered my backpack and headed out. It would be interesting if Haruhi were to find out about my ability though for the sake of my sanity I prayed that she never did.


	2. Chapter 2

I trekked up the hill towards school. Why have a dam school at the top of, when walking, what seems to be a never ending hill. It was like someone intentionally meant for us high schoolers to suffer, that really wouldn't surprise me.

My legs were aching and stiff by the time I finally reached school. I clambered in with the rest of the students then changed my shoes and headed to class. I found Haruhi in her usual place, sitting in the seat just behind me. She was reading some book.

"Morning" I greeted, taking my seat.

She ignored me and I'd be more upset by that if I hadn't been so tired. At least she was being quiet for once. Of course I spook too soon.

"Kypn!" She grabbed me by the colar and pulled my back until I was looking at her.

I sighed. "What?"

She let me go and I adjusted my position so that I was facing her. A devilish grin was plastered on her face.

"We're going to the circus" She declared.

"Huh? What does that have to do with aliens or whatever?" I asked.

"Oh Kyon, poor stupid Kyon, it has everything" She stated. "There could be aliens, espers or even time travelers hiding there"

Doubtful however I kept my peace, knowing how near impossible it was to deter Haruhi.

"So when are we going?" I mumbled.

"After school!" She grinned.

Oh joy.

Class started and I truly did my best to pay attention but still found myself loosing focus every so often. I really hated English. The rest of the day was fairly normal and passed by relatively quickly. The bell sounded, signaling the end of class. Haruhi dashed out without dragging me for along with her for once. I grabbed my bag and headed out. I jumped out of my skin when Haruhi grabbed me from behind.

"Slow poke" She chided.

I found myself nearly choking as she dragged me away.

We met the other Brigade members by the train station and departed. It was a short journey to our destination. Haruhi led the way and we her dutiful Brigade followed.

"You didn't put this circus idea in her head did you?" I asked Koizumi.

He offered me his plastic smile and a shrug of his shoulders. I sighed. It was probably a good thing that I didn't tell Koizumi about my family or our abilities.

We came to be standing outside a huge tent. Loud music could be head and a huge stream of people were heading inside. Haruhi gave each of us a ticket.

"Let go!" She instructed.

We made our way inside and took our seats.


	3. Chapter 3

The show began. Clowns and acrobats took to the stage. There was juggling and people were balancing on each other's heads. It was all impressive and for once I was actually having a good time on one of our outings. A kid, around our age stood center stage. He was stick thin and lanky. Beside him stood two large men that towered high above him. There was silence as the audience waited to see what the act would be. The kid hunched his shoulders and bent his knees. One at a time the two men placed one foot each on his hands. There were gasps of surprise when the kid lifted both men high above his head with apparent ease. There were claps of applause. I watched him. At first I had thought that it was just an act with wires however I soon realized it wasn't. He had the ability of super strength and was using it before hundreds of witnesses.

"He's got to be an alien!" Haruhi grinned.

"Perhaps" Koizumi said. "It certainly is impressive"

Both watched in fascination. Even Nagato and Miss Asahina seemed interested. I groaned, of course I was going to have to talk to the kid. He threw then two men into the air then caught them again. The audience went crazy. Damm that idiot.

"Kyon I don't think that Miss Suzumiya is the one doing this" Koizumi whispered.

I gaped at him. "W-what do you mean?"

"I'm not sure, this jest doesn't seem like her doing" He explained.

"It's just part of the show, what else could it be?" I replied.

"Hmm I suppose your right" Koizumi mumbled.

The stage cleared for the next act. I saw the kid head backstage.

"Be right back" I stood. "Got to go bathroom"

I dashed towards the exit.

Eventually I managed to find the kid. He was sitting by himself eating lunch.

"Hey" I greeted.

"Oi no audience members allowed" He declared.

"Y'know you're going to be exposed if you keep using your strength in front of people like that" I mentioned.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" The kid claimed. "Now leave before I call security.

"Can it" I ordered. "If you keep using your ability like that you'll be found out and then you'll have to be dealt with before the regulars can experiment on you"

'Regular' was how we referred to those without abilities as.

The boy's face paled. We all knew what our community would do to us if we were exposed and it was never pretty.

"What's your name?" I wondered.

"James" The kid murmured.

"Well James I suggest that you leave the circus before it's too late" I advised.

"And if I don't what will you do?" James asked. "It's not like anyone will find out. I've been performing with this circus for months without any incidents and besides I need the money"

"I don't care, leave or I'll report you" I made clear.


	4. Chapter 4

James swung at me. I managed to dodge by the skin of my teeth. He stumbled somewhat before regaining his footing.

"Are you stupid? Stop it before you end up hurting someone" I shouted.

"Sorry can't do that" He charged at me.

I yelped in a voice I admit wasn't all that manly and clambered away. James grabbed me by the back of my shirt. He yanked me back then threw me forward. I went flying. There was a horrible crack that came from my arm as I landed against it. It took all I had just not to cry out.

"It's not personal or anything but if I get rid of you I won't be reported" He said.

"Well then by all means" I grumbled.

Unsteadily I got to my feet, clutching my arm all the while.

"Stop this, if I go missing others will come looking" I warned.

Not seeming to care, James swung at me. I dashed away, barely dodging his onslaught of attacks. The music from the performance covered the noise we were making. Of that I was at least glad. I went around a corner then slipped out of a gap in the tent. There were a few people outside but on hearing all the crashing and banging James caused as he searched for me they cleared off.

Okay, what to do. I wondered if I should call someone. Nagato could take care of him though of course then I would have to explain the situation. I could always use my ability though it had been a while since I had last used it and using it in public was risky. I hadn't really had much cause to use it before.

"There you are" I was pulled from my faults as James emerged from the tent.

"If you stop now I promise I won't press charges" I assured.

James smirked. He popped his knuckles.

I cringed. "Y'know that isn't good for your bones"

I scrambled away as he came barrelling in my direction, arms raised and ready to come crashing down on me. He managed to land a punch against my back. I tumbled down to the ground. My back was on fire, not broken than God but still hurt like hell. I offered him a few choice words. James loomed over me, a proud grin slapped across his mug.

"Get away from him!" A voice bellowed.

Oh crap, it was Haruhi. My vision blurred. I could vaguely make out the figures of Haruhi and the rest of the Brigade.

"The police are on their way" Haruhi declared, holding up her phone.

James ran off. Haruhi kneeled over me.

"Kyon! Don't die!" She ordered while shaking my shoulders.

I winced in pain.

"He has a fractured elbow and five cracked ribs. There is some bruising and few inflictions, death is not likely" Nagato informed.

"Now could you please get off me?" I mumbled.

Haruhi huffed. "This is the thanks I get for saving your life?"

"Okay thank you now get off" I told.

After some grumbling she did so. Koizumi helped me to my feet, I hissed in pain.

"You okay?" He inquired.

"Yeah I'm just dandy" I muttered.

"To the hospital" Haruhi grabbed my hand and yanked me along.

After screaming at her for grabbing the wrong arm we carried on. I would report James later.


	5. Chapter 5

Just as Nagato had said, the doctor reported that I had a fractured elbow and five cracked ribs. They bandaged me up and sent me on my way. Haruhi had been adamant about being present throughout, insisting that as the Brigade chief it was her duty to see to the health of all her Brigade members even if he was of low rank in said brigade.

With my arm in a sling I walked out of the hospital, the Brigade members were waiting outside. Haruhi was beside me.

"Kyon" Miss Asahina smiled. "I'm so glad you're alright"

My heart felt lighter just at the sight. Nagato greeted me with her usual blank expression. We began walking.

"So how long will you have to be in that sling?" Koizumi wondered.

"About six weeks" I replied.

"Kyon you idiot, you'll be out of that sling in a month tops" Haruhi declared. "I can't have members of my Brigade bringing shame onto our Brigade by showing weakness"

"Sorry but I think I should listen to the doctor" I told.

Haruhi glared at me then promptly went into a rant about how stupid I was and how showing weakness would prevent them from getting any new members or cases. I ignored the majority of it, favoring listening to Miss Asahina's sweet voice. Koizumi kept glancing my way every so often which made me. His fake expression just made me annoyed. I fell back to walk with Koizumi.

"Could you stop with the looks; you're creeping me out" I informed.

"Oh sorry about that, I was curious as to why you were attacked by that guy" He said.

My eyes widened. "Urr I-I don't know, he just jumped me when I was coming out of the bathroom"

"Hmm" Koizumi tapped his chin in thought.

Crap, he was suspicious. I had to remedy the situation before he got curious enough to look for answers. It would be bad if he found anything out about abilities.

"Maybe it was Haruhi's doing, she told me she's gotten into pro wrestling lately" I lied.

"Really? I didn't know" He seemed skeptical.

"Alright, rest up because tomorrow we're going hunting for aliens, espers and time travers" Haruhi announced. "We'll meet at the usual spot at ten sharp, anyone late will face a penalty"

With that she took her leave, heading across the street. Miss Asahina and Nagato left soon after. Koizumi and I continued walking together. We were nearing my house. There was an awkward silence between us.

"You know Kyon for some reason I get the reason that your hiding something from the rest of the Brigade" Koizumi stated.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Koizumi stopped a few steps in front of me. His face seemed to become serious though only for a second before returning to his usual stupid smile.

"I'm not sure what you mean" I tried to sound convincing.

"Why did that guy attack you Kyon?" He inquired.

"I already told you that I don't know" I answered.

Koizumi watched me for a moment.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me" He assured. "As long as it won't have any negative implications for Miss Suzamiya everything should be okay"

He walked off, leaving me standing along in the street.


	6. Chapter 6

I informed my parents about what had transpired at the circus. My mum would tell the family about the circus incident and they would take it from there. With that decided I left to meet the Brigade.

By the time I arrived everyone was already there.

"Late!" Haruhi yelled. "Penalty"

I was in fact ten minutes early however Haruhi didn't seem to care. She made me buy everyone drinks. After we split off in search of aliens , time travellers and espers. I was partnered with Koizumi while the girls formed their own little group.

For the most part we walked in silence which I was thankful for. I didn't want Koizumi getting anymore suspicious. We decided to take a break and found a bench to sit on.

"It seems that the one who attacked you has seemingly disappeared" He mentioned.

"Hmm really" I mumbled.

They always did act fast in these situations. My community didn't take any risks when it came to threats of our secrets being revealed.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you?" Koizumi questioned.

"No" I simply answered.

He eyed me for some time. I me his gaze.

"Shall we head back? It almost time to meet back up" He asked.

I nodded and we left. Hopefully Koizumi would just drop the whole circus thing. Sadly I was wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

It was on my way to school that I first noticed. My day had started off fairly normal except of course for the elbow but I managed. I had left after baring my family fair well and headed off to school.

I strolled casually, for once actually being early. A shiver ran down my spine, the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. Someone was following me. I cast my gaze behind me, no one in particular appeared suspicious. I carried on walking, not wanting to let them know I was on to them.

Eventually I made it to the top of that God forsaken hill. I had one last glance behind me befpre heading in to school.

Haruhi greeted me as I took my seat beside her.

"Kyon how's the arm?" She asked.

"Fine thanks for asking" I replied.

She gave me a cheshire. cat. like grin.

"What?" My eyes narrowed.

"Your injury will perfect to get the brigade some publicity" She stated. "We can post pictures on the website and ask for donations to help, we'll be rich"

"No thanks" i replied.

"I'm your chief amd I say that you have no say so you will let me take some pictures" Haruhi made clear.

I groaned, damn why was she always so stubborn? It wouldn't end well if she didn't get her way. There were times when I could convince her not to go with one of her stupid ideas and times like this when I couldn't.

Thankfully the school day passed quickly enough and I went to the club room. I found Koizumi there setting up a game of Othello. Nagato was sitting, reading in the corner.

"Care to play?" He inquired.

"Sure" I said.

I took a seat opposite him and we began the game. Haruhi and Miss Asahina filed in soon after. It was nice and quiet until Haruhi jumped up from the computer with a camera in hand.

"Say cheese Kyon!" She ordered.

I glared at her and she snapped a picture.

"Thank you vary much" Haruhi smiled before taking a dozen more.

She uploading them to the site before I could even protest.

I left the school just as the sun was setting. Not a minute later I could sensed someone following behind. Their footsteps sounded against the pavement. I carried on walking. Another pair of footsteps joined the first behind me. Two people then. I wondered how I could ditch them.


	8. Chapter 8

I set a brisk pace as I made my way done the street. Tweedle Dee and Dum followed behind though kept some distance so as to not alert me of their presence. It was somewhat disconcerting to know. I turned down a street and headed to a convenience store. The footsteps appeared to pause before starting back up in the direction I was going. I knew they wouldn't learn anything simply by following me but still I wanted to be rid of them. I was always cautious and careful when I used my ability.

My phone rang out. I took it out of my pocket and answered.

"Kyon!" Haruhi yelled down the line.

I held the phone away from my ear. If I weren't careful I'd end up deaf with Haruhi feeling the need to yell constantly.

"I had a brilliant idea, we should make a documentary about how you broke your elbow and how we catch the culprit" Haruhi declared.

"Sorry Haruhi I can't…the radiation from the camera could make my injury get infected" I lied.

"Idiot Kyo-"

I hung up. Maybe not the best choice but I couldn't be bothered to deal with her at the moment. Before she could call back I turned my phone off. The people following me seemed to have gotten closer. Casually I cast a glance behind me. Though there was a small crowd I could tell who my two followers were. They were good at trying to blend in but I had been trained to determine such things for precautionary measures in case any regulars decided to look into us. One was a young man maybe three years old than me with dark hair and eyes. The other was a girl around my age, she had blond hair and green eyes. She met my eyes briefly before looking away.

I entered the store and headed over to the magazine rack. The two entered a little later and as they did I abruptly left through the side exit. I dashed across the road and hopped over a brick wall. I heard the two run out of the store and towards my direction. I followed the wall around to the back of some houses and kept going. There was still the sound of footsteps however it was further off and erratic. They were obviously trying to find me. As I was about to turn into the next street I risked a glance back. I saw the girl just entering the road I had been making my way down. She spotted me and rushed in my direction. I picked up my pace, breaking into an all-out sprint. I took a sharp turn into an alley and slipped behind a dumpster. I held my breath as two people ran by.

After some time, I popped my head out of my hiding place. The two were still searching for me. The girl was on her phone. I could just about hear her.

"We lost him" She muttered.

The guy next to her simply stood waiting.

"I don't know" The girl told. "I know…no we were careful…I told you we weren't obvious, there's no way he should've spotted us"

She looked annoyed, her mood worsening by the minute.

"Look Koizumi I'm telling you there's something off about him"

My face twisted in a scowl. Koizumi. That bastard! He was having me followed. I swallowed the bile in my throat.

"Alright me and Tankano will report in, talk to you later" She ended the call.

"Let's go Alba" The guy, apparently Takano said.

She nodded and they left.


	9. Chapter 9

He was there in the club room the next day, the first one there. I entered and took a seat opposite Koizumi.

"Care to play Othello?" He asked.

"Sure but wouldn't you rather play with Alba or maybe Tankana, you are close aren't you?" I replied.

His plastic smile faltered for all of three seconds before he caught himself and regained his composure.

"I thought you said it was okay if I didn't want to talk" I said.

He studied me. "Why yes I did and I meant it"

"Then why did you have me followed?" I questioned.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about" He answered.

"Really because Alba seems to know you, is she an esper too?"

The door flew open and Haruhi marched in, accompanied by Nagato and Miss Asahina. We exchanged greetings and went about our respective 'club activities.'

"Y'know Koizumi I think you should stay away from people's personal lives" I suggested as I took my turn.

"Oh?" He mumbled. "And why is that?"

I shrugged then leaned in closer "It could cause potential threats to arise" I said in a hushed tone.

If Koizumi was found to have knowledge about us he could be in serious danger and bring that danger to the other members of the brigade. There were more than a few people in my community who would not take the risk or a regular finding out and get rid of any who did. I could still tell the brigade but if anyone in my community found out and I was reported it wouldn't turn out good for any of us.

"Kyon" Koizumi smiled. "You are rather pessimistic"

I wanted to punch the smile right off his face.

"Please excuse me, I need to make a call" He said before leaving the room.

Haruhi briefly glanced up as he went then went back to furiously typing at the computer.

Koizumi returned a good five minutes later and we concluded our game. I won though it really irked me how he let me win most of the time.

After Haruhi finally left it wasn't long before Nagato and Miss Asahina followed her lead. Koizumi and me were alone in the room.

"You really do need to stop before things get out of hand" I warned.

"Care to walk for a bit?" He offered.

We gathered our things and I followed him out of the room. The sun had long since set when we exited the school gates and started walking away.

"I wonder if it will rain tomorrow" Koizumi mumbled.

I glared at him. My mind ran through possible ideas I could use to convince him. There had to be something I could do to make sure he would stay off my case.

A shiver ran down my spine. We were being followed.

"Koizumi" I sighed. "Call your guys off, I don't like being followed"

He gave me a questioning look. "No one from my organization is currently following us"

He actually looked sincere.

"What? Then whos-" My voice as I took a quick look behind us.

I spotted the man straight away. He was tall with blond hair and piercing grey eyes that held a psychotic look. A glint of metal caught my eye, her was holding a knife. I met the guy's eyes and has mouth stretched into a shark like grin. I turned to face Koizumi.

"Koizumi there'" I ordered.

"Why? Is there some kind of problem?" He wondered.

"There's a guy who's following us, he's got a knife" I informed.

He looked behind us somewhat alarmed.

"If you're lying I swear you'll regret it" I warned.

"I'm not, why are we being followed?" Koizumi asked.

"I don't know but we've got to lose him, come on" I grabbed his hand and veered down the next street. The guy followed, his pace increasing. I swore.

"Kyon what should we do?" Koizumi questioned.

The man paused behind us. His footsteps stopped. I wanted to look back to see what he was doing but thought better of it. The man started walking again but not in our direction. He headed down an alley.

"What the?" I looked behind us.

"Is something the matter? Are we still being followed?" Koizumi wondered.

"Just keep going" I replied.

I was certain the man had been following us. A feeling of unease washed over me.


	10. Chapter 10

We kept walking. I couldn't help but keep looking back. It just didn't make sense. The guy had given up too easily. Another shiver ran down my spine. My instincts went haywire; we were in serious life threatening danger. Frantically I spun around, attempting to locate the source.

"Kyon?" Koizumi stared.

It was then that I spotted the man. He was in front of us and lumbering in our direction at high speed.

"Come on!" I dashed down a side street, yanking Koizumi along with me.

"Kyon what's going on?" The esper yelled.

The man followed us.

"This way" Koizumi took a sharp turn left into the entrance of a park and I came after.

We ran for what felt like hours though in reality was probably only ten minutes. Finally, with no sign of the man we stopped to rest. I dropped onto a bench heaving hard. It was at times such as those that I wished I exorcised more. Koizumi sat beside me, not in a better condition.

"Who was that guy?" He muttered.

"No clue, I thought he was with you" I responded.

There was a rustling behind us. I rose to my feet.

"Koizumi we need to go no-"

I froze, the tip of a knife was at my back. I looked over my shoulder at the man who had been following us.

"Don't move" He instructed.

He pressed the knife harder. Koizumi remained still on the bench.

"What do you want?" I glared.

Storm clouds gathered above.

The man smirked. "Tell me what you hiding?"

My eyes narrowed. Koizumi, it had to be. He was behind this. There was no other reason. This man wanted to know what I was 'hiding' and so did Koizumi. I balled my fists in anger. Thunder rumbled overhead.

"You wouldn't happen to be an esper would you?" I asked.

The man simply laughed then shoved the knife in. I cried in pain and he yanked the knife out. I stumbled forward, landing hard on my knees. Lightning streaked across the sky. Rain poured down. My ability was going out of control.

"Maybe you need a little incentive" The man smirked, twisting towards Koizumi who sat frozen in fear.

I had never seen him wear such an expression. I clambered to my feet. The air became charged with static electricity.

"Leave him!" I hissed.

"Oh? And why should I do that?" The man inquired. "Why you tell me your little secret?"

I didn't respond. My head was in turmoil. Why would the man hurt Koizumi if they were working together? I staggered slightly, my vision blurred. Blood ran down my back. I gritted my teeth to prevent myself from whimpering in pain.

"Well?" The man said, sounding bored.

"Go to hell" I spat.

The man swung at me, knocking me to the ground. I howled in agony as the force jarred my back. He spun to face Koizumi and lunged at him, knife at the ready.


	11. Chapter 11

"Stop!" I roared.

A blast of wind shot at the man, sending him flying high into the sky and then slammed him down hard. He landed with a sickening crunch. I fell back down to my knees. Using my ability like then even when I was in control of them drained me.

Koizumi looked completely bewildered. He made his way towards me.

"No stay back" I warned.

Flashes of electricity rolled off of my body. I took a long deep breath and managed to get my ability back under control.

"Well isn't that interesting" Koizumi grinned.

A lump formed in my throat. Koizumi had arranged this. I tried and failed to get to my feet. My vision darkened. Koizumi knelt down.

"It's okay I called an ambulance" He told.

"Bastard" Was the last thing I remember saying before passing out.

My eyes fluttered open. I found myself lying in a hospital bed, an IV was connected to my arm through a tube. My back was inflamed but was tolerable. Groggily I looked around, my vison was blurry.

"Ah you're finally awake"

It took a while for my vision to finally clear. Koizumi was sitting in a chair to my right.

"Bastard" I glared.

"Well that's not very nice" Koizumi smiled. "I've been waiting here for you to wake up, I think we should talk"

"You're an idiot" I barked then winced as a stab of pain flared in my back.

"You should take it easy" There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

I reached out and tapped his knee, giving him an electric shock as I did. Koizumi jumped. I took pleasure in how he gasped in surprise. That wiped the smile off his face for a moment at least.

"So" Koizumi said. "How long have you had you powers?"

Should I tell him? I supposed I might as well, he'd already seen what I could do. We could be reported but him knowing anymore wouldn't make it any worse or better. Perhaps I could convince him to keep his trap shut if I explained things.

"Not powers, I have an ability" I stated.

"An ability? How long have you had it?" Koizumi questioned.

"Yeah, it's atmokinesis-"

"Control of the weather" Koizumi finished.

He looked somewhat impressed.

"Well I only have a handle over controlling wind and small surges of electricity" I told.

"Weren't you controlling that storm?" He inquired.

I took a moment to think. When I lost control of my emotions my ability often went haywire.

"You're probably right though that wasn't intentional" I finally replied.

"Hmm…interesting and how long have you have this ability?" The esper wondered.

"If I had to guess I would say…" I drawled. "My whole life, Haruhi had nothing to do with them"


	12. Chapter 12

The next few days were actually fairly peaceful, I was able to get better in hospital and to my relief Haruhi was kept out. After two weeks I was released. When I went back to school Haruhi wouldn't leave me alone. She kept getting on my nerves and dragging me around places but it was bearable. Koizumi asked me questions and I answered most of them, telling him how I came from a long line of ability users and how we had our own laws and community, He seemed genuinely interested though I warned him to keep all the information to himself unless he wanted to be hunted down and most likely eradicated. His expression when I told him that was priceless, he actually looked scared for a second before he composed himself again.

It was Friday and thankfully Haruhi had finally dismissed us. Koizumi and I walked down the hill together. I found that when we were alone he started dropping that God awful smile of his and acted didn't act like a complete bastard. He was tolerable and when he wasn't putting on that stupid persona of Haruhi's lap dog he was okay company.

"I wonder who would win out of you and me in a battle" Koizumi said.

I glanced at him. "It would probably be you, I doubt wind and a bit of electricity would really be effective against your powers"

"Why don't we have a little fight to see" He smiled.

"I guess there wouldn't be any harm in that but we'd have to do it in a closed space wouldn't we for you to use your powers" I replied.

Koizumi brought out his phone and started texting.

"There are currently two closed spaces fairly close by, I could arrange for one of them to be empty. They don't have to be dealt with immediately" He informed.

"Okay but if you lose you have to do all my homework for a week" I told.

"And if I when what do I get?" Koizumi questioned.

I thought before responding. "I'll let you see my sister use her powers"

"Deal" He grinned.

I found his eagerness to learn about abilities really funny.

Koizumi made the arrangements and we made our way to the closed space.


End file.
